


Analysing Emotions

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Applying the scientific method to physiological responses, Demyx is Ticklish, Demyx is a regular teen, Experiment, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Physical teasing, Physiological experiment, Scientific Curiosity, Sensory Deprivation, Silly, Tickling, Trust, Zexion's curiosity might extend beyond science, established boundaries, informed consent, mentions of sensory overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Zexion has never understood emotions, and had never cared to before. With the arrival of a Nobody who had convinced himself that he could still feel, and one his own age, he found that he wanted to conduct experiments of a new variety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've written exclusively in 2019, and a proper Zemyx one this time! I hope you all enjoy this and have a great year.

Demyx had always been affectionate. Among Nobodies, he was an anomaly, his behaviour strange and beyond reason. An anomaly that Zexion decided that he was going to devote a lot of time to researching. Having been distant for most of his life even before losing his heart, expressing emotion was something he didn't have much experience with. He found them difficult to understand, and it was precisely that notion that drove his curiosity.

Zexion based his initial hypothesis on their similar ages. _Why does he act so differently when we have lived for approximately the same amount of time?_ After considering their respective ages when succumbing to the darkness, he became even more confused.

 _Demyx has not matured much from childhood,_ his notes read. _At first glance, we have more differences than similarities. I cannot fathom the reasoning behind his behaviour from observation alone. Interactions with an aim are necessary._

Following this line of inquiry resulted in his current situation. Time had slowed to a crawl in his lab, alone with Demyx sitting on a desk in front of him, forehead pressed to Zexion's and eyes determined to peer into his mind. If Zexion was one to shy away from a battle of wills, it may have been unsettling.

“Demyx,” he intoned evenly.

“Yeah, Zexion?” the blond replied casually, tone jovial.

“You're rather close to my face.”

“Well, yeah. That's why you brought me down here, isn't it?”

Blood pounded in his ears, making him feel lightheaded. Pushing the sensation aside, he stared back without any visible signs of distress.

“Not-” _exactly_ , he couldn't get out before Demyx seemed to pick up on something, leaning back to give him some space.

“Oh, sorry! I just thought that, since you invited me down here alone...”

This gave Zexion pause, one arm resting across his chest as his other supported his chin, his eye narrowing. Thoughts fluttered rapidly in his mind, queries considered and dismissed in a heartbeat, and yet he could grasp neither Demyx's intentions nor the significance behind being alone. _Fascinating._

“Please, do continue. What were you anticipating?”

“W-well, you wouldn't understand?”

“No, I don't understand, and I can admit as much. But I would like to, and that is why we are here.”

“Oh. Uh...” Demyx trailed off, his eyes sliding across various apparatus before settling on Zexion's eye again. “I thought you wanted to make out.”

“...What does that mean, really?”

“You know, kissing!”

Zexion blinked, searching the depths of his mind for the meaning, again drawing a blank. Seeing this, Demyx sighed.

“Well, it's not really something that can be explained away. It's... a feeling, but more real, to people like you.”

An objection to the statement began to form, but Demyx continued quickly.

“People who don't act on feelings, is all I meant. So, do you want to try it?”

“Will it cause harm at all?”

“Of course not!”

“Then, I suppose that will be acceptable. But, you will have to enlighten me on the procedure.”

Demyx shifted closer again, sitting comfortably by the edge of the desk.

“Okay, so. I need you to lean forward a bit and stay still. Oh, but make sure you're comfortable!”

Curiosity his greatest impulse, Zexion did as he was asked, hands coming to rest on either side of Demyx's legs. The high table balanced their heights well.

Smiling warmly, Demyx shifted Zexion's fringe away from his mouth with a tenderness that Zexion had never witnessed, palm cupping his cheek beneath it.

“Still want to?”

Zexion nodded immediately. Relieved, Demyx closed the short distance and pressed their lips together, eyes fixed on Zexion's face, gauging his reaction. He stayed completely still, as did the other.

Zexion exhaled lightly through his nose, adjusting to not using his mouth. Then his eyes slowly slid closed, simultaneously intrigued and uncertain about the gentle, solid warmth against his lips. Deciding that it wasn't altogether unwelcome, he pressed into it.

Demyx smiled against his lips, eyes sparkling with delight. After a few more moments, he leaned back again, a dark eye following his movements.

“Why did you stop? I have yet to collect enough data for my hypotheses.”

Demyx giggled, the sound pure and musical. “Zexi, I didn't want to leave you breathless!”

“How can one become breathless from that, truly?”  
  
“There's usually more movement involved.”

“Oh?”

In lieu of elaborating, Demyx nodded. “Want to try some more?”

“I have no objections.”

“Zexion, that's not an enthusiastic yes.”

“Then, please allow us to continue.”

“That's better!” Demyx grinned, shifting to a better position. He pressed their lips together once more, opening his mouth slightly. Zexion released a hum of interest and followed suit.

Slowly, constantly seeking confirmation, Demyx slid his tongue along the outer edge of his lower lip. Zexion swallowed at the new sensation, but promptly returned the gesture. Demyx closed his eyes briefly, entwined their fingers, and took the lead. This kiss, whilst innocent, was much deeper.

A spark shot through Zexion from where their lips met, but he was unable to place where it had vanished to or what had caused it. What he did know was that when they pulled apart, they were panting softly, cheeks flushed a faint red.

“Well,” Zexion mused, taking a moment to recollect himself. “That was certainly more eventful than the last one.”

“It was good, right? And we can keep testing it?”

The scientist chuckled, his good mood endearing him to the hope in Demyx's voice.

“Yes, Demyx. We can continue testing for as long as you'd like.”

Gratitude bubbled up in Demyx, the strength of it vibrating his being like a jolt through water, too powerful for words. When it overflowed, he kissed him again, the sensation different: passionate and overwhelming.

 _I could get used to this_ , Zexion smiled to himself, returning it happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5 in the morning on the 7th and haven't been able to sleep well since, so please forgive any rough patches. I will make it flow better if I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to [SlaveToMyKeyboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SlaveToMyKeyboard). Thank you for your feedback! It inspired me to write a more detailed experiment ;)

“Alright, Demyx. We're just going to run a few tests. All the equipment does is measure and record any physiological changes and cerebral activation.”

At Demyx's confusion, Zexion briefly glanced skyward as he determined how to rephrase it for him.

“Breathing rate, brainwaves, any sweating or changes in temperature; that sort of thing.”

Demyx nodded from where he lay, causing a spike to appear in the corner of the monitor assessing his head, accompanied by a soft beep.

“If you feel uncomfortable at any time, please notify me at once, and we will cease testing. Nothing here is designed to harm. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Are you ready to begin?”

“As I'll ever be.”

Zexion hummed in approval, recording the initial measurements and his observations before setting his clipboard aside and stroking Demyx's forehead. They might be able to take chemical measurements during a later session, but it is imperative that everything prior to that is harmless. He needs to maintain Demyx's trust.

Demyx exhaled happily at the attention, a smile brightening his face even with his eyes hidden behind the visor. Zexion briefly glanced at the monitor, checking that it was still within the expected range, then continued watching his new lab partner as he slid his hand to his cheek. Despite not having a heart, or so their superiors frequently urged, Demyx appeared to be displaying signs of genuine happiness. Not only was it written on his face, contentment in every breath, but all of the readings were consistent with their research of a decade prior, performed on people living with hearts, able to truly feel happiness. The only observable difference was that the baseline was lower than that of the average human.

Some nights, when the halls were truly silent and Kingdom Hearts clouded over, Zexion would catch himself remembering a moment of pride or enjoyment in his youth, and missing it. Reaching a valid conclusion on a new piece of research, being praised by the entire research team, or the taste of ice cream. If it was possible for them to fake it to such an extent, however, then there was hope for him yet. For all of them.

Something must have changed in him, for the next thing he was aware of was Demyx's cautious, quiet tone. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Zexion lied, removing his hand. Demyx frowned, all readings pointing towards a deep displeasure. “I did not sleep well last night.”

“...If you say so.” It was clear that Demyx knew something was amiss, but he put up with it. Zexion wondered why as he scribbled down notes, explaining the changes in measurements.

His hand returned to his cheek, followed by the other. With a determined slowness, they worked their way down his neck and to his shoulders. Leaning carefully, head tilted so that his nose didn't knock the visor, Zexion kissed him.

The relaxation spread so quickly that the monitor gave a sharp beep in warning, a precaution lest the experiment turn critical. Pulling away with the same methodical ease, Zexion recorded the reasoning behind the changes once more before performing a replicate.

He rested his hand in Demyx's hair, stroking it gently before trailing his fingers down the close-cropped fuzz of his temple to cup his jaw. Demyx smiled blindly up at him, nuzzling into his hand with a contented sigh, much like before. His touch moved slowly down his neck, tickling slightly before it reached his shoulder. With his other hand, Zexion summoned the book containing his personal research notes, impressing his thoughts onto its pages.

_Whether it be through trust or lack of self-preservation, Demyx is unreasonably willing to allow testing. Even lacking the ability to see, he does not exhibit a fear response. Quite the opposite, in fact. It is unclear as to why he is enthusiastic about it. At present, all that I am certain of is that he is a prime example of what it means to live as though he never died._

“Is something wrong?” Demyx inquired again, interrupting his thoughts. “You've been still for awhile.”

“I am analysing, still.”

“I thought you were observing?”

“Both are frequently able to be performed simultaneously.”

“Oh, okay.”

Zexion briefly scanned the readings, mildly surprised to see that they had returned to normal. _Are the responses over too quickly, or did an unusual amount of time elapse?_ A glance at the timer in the lower corner of the screen suggested that it was a mixture of both. He frowned, unable to fathom why that could be. _Perhaps there is truth to his words, after all._

“How quickly do you change moods, really?”

“Huh? Why do you ask?”

“Because analysing results alone did not take long enough for these changes.”

“Hmm...” Demyx considered, thinking back on the last few minutes. “It's only quick sometimes, if there's a big change. Like just now, I was worried about you.”

Zexion humoured him, curiosity burning. “Worried?”

“Yeah. Like I said, you stopped moving for too long.”

Zexion tapped his finger against the metal table absently, before writing his results in the official report and imprinting his thoughts once more.

_Perhaps it is possible, in the event of extreme cases, that flickers of true emotion may be experienced. An experiment that I may pursue in future could involve asking the subject to elaborate on what they are feeling, and discussing memory-based emotional triggers._

His hand returned to Demyx's shoulder, before tracing a fingertip along the tender line of his arm. Demyx shivered in response, an interested grin revealing his teeth. Something in his smile seemed to run deeper than memory, but Zexion had no time to ponder it as the machine's beeping drew his attention. All of the measurements were elevated, some more than others. Frowning, he pressed his hand to Demyx's ribs, thumb against his sternum. His chest moved beneath his touch, slightly uneven and faster than normal.

“Are _you_ alright?” Zexion asked, returning the question.

“Mm, everything's good.”

“Are you certain?”

“Positive.”

Zexion recorded the readings and the time, staring at Demyx skeptically but finding nothing else to suggest discomfort.

“Care to elaborate on the changes?”

“It felt nice.”

“Meaning?”

Demyx sighed, a combination of long-suffering and fond.

“Zexi, do you remember when we first kissed? Like, properly? I know you felt it too. That little shiver, or like, spark?”

Zexion narrowed his eyes in thought, nodding. Attempting to determine its cause had kept him from sleep at times, as did attempting to replicate it.

“Well, it's like that, but a little stronger. And you were breathing funny too.”

“But we are not kissing right now.”

Demyx laughed, unexpected and kind. “Kissing isn't the only thing that makes a physiol- uh, a physical response!”

_That's right! Even now, our bodies respond to certain stimuli, despite lacking hearts._

“You're right.”

Demyx produced a strange noise, something victorious or proud, and Zexion chuckled despite himself. Continuing, he patted down his arms and sides, Demyx giggling incessantly.

“That tickles!”

“Yes, I would imagine it does. Now be still.”

Demyx bit his lip to contain his laughter as Zexion's hands continued over his body, shaking heavily as he tried to hold it in, but his efforts resulted in him laughing harder. He sat up and pulled the visor off, tears in his eyes from the intensity of it.

“I'm sorry!” he said hurriedly, covering his mouth at Zexion's displeased glare. He didn't like the way it felt, but he continued staring at it regardless, until he was able to regain control of his situation. “I really am. That, uh... hit me harder than usual.”

Zexion frowned, his flash of frustration shifting to a vague confusion as he occupied himself with the monitors, assessing Demyx's physiological and mental states.

“Let's alter a question from earlier. How often do your moods change to...” Zexion paused, trying to determine a precise description. Failing that, he amended “...shall we say, 'uncontrollably positive'?”

“Not often. Although, I'd say that it's higher normally than what everyone thinks it's _supposed_ to be, don't you agree?”

“Your assumption is accurate,” Zexion muttered, typing a command before shifting his attention from the screen back to Demyx. “Your overall contentment _is_ at a higher base level than the rest of us. One can only conclude that your general cheer is much easier for you to attain as well, compared to if any of us attempted to reach for happiness.”

Zexion moved to sit down on the operating table, a soft smile briefly gracing his lips as he lay his hand over where Demyx's rested. “With that said, you're proof that it _is_ possible. Whether or not attempts are successful, so long as attempts _are_ made, there is a chance that any of us – that _all_ of us – can regain our humanity. Learn how to feel again.”

He leaned forward, Demyx's eyes trying to observe everything as their lips met. Gratitude swelled within Zexion, persuading him to share another kiss. “Thank you, Demyx. Truly, I am grateful for this insight into how you behave.

“And, it's subtle, but I...” he trailed off, hands clasping in front of his chest. Demyx covered them with his own, smiling encouragingly. “I have _hope.”_

“That's good,” Demyx purred, leaning in to touch noses. His hands followed Zexion's arms, an inverted mirror to gestures in the experiment, until he was cupping his face. A faint blush climbed Zexion's cheeks, responding to his newfound belief. “And I promise, I'll be here to help you explore your feelings. Every step of the way.”

Zexion smiled again, closing his eyes and turning away from the affection. While pleasant, he had reached his limit for now. Demyx let him go, calm and understanding as his smile never faltered.

“I believe that, and I appreciate the sentiment. Again, thank you.”

He slid to his feet, detaching the sensors covering Demyx before packing away the visor. Demyx stretched, swinging his legs as he happily watched him record his findings.

“So, you'll see me in a week, right?”

“Yes, next week would be preferable.” Zexion flipped his fringe aside briefly as he dismissed his personal journal, his clinical demeanour returning with the weight of the report at his elbow. “How are you feeling?”

“Awesome.” Demyx jumped to the ground, bouncing when he landed. He continued swaying on the spot, hesitant rather than nervous, then shook his head with a wistful smile.

_I'll hug Zexion when he's up for touching again,_ Demyx promised himself.

“See you soon!” And with that, he left, Zexion listening to him skitter and sing down the halls.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More experiments, self-discovery, and trust. There are mistakes, but forgiveness, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this was just an odd little one-shot exploring the state of Nobody-ness from a more detached, analytical standpoint. It has now grown to three chapters, and has had such lovely comments. And it's all thanks to you, my kind readers!

Demyx stood at the side of a misshapen vat, gripping the edge with one hand whilst attempting to breach the unusual substance with the other.

“This water feels weird.”

“That's because it isn't water. It's a viscous solution designed to support and cushion you, much like a water bed, but with less resistance. I would surmise that it contains so little water that you would have difficulty shifting it with your abilities.”

Reflexive to the statement, Demyx lay his hand flat on its surface and called to any water within, receiving little more than a shudder throughout it.

_Definitely not enough to move it._

“Is it safe?”

“There is no risk of drowning, if that's what you're concerned about. Moreover, it has been painstakingly derived from the results of our previous tests to be at equilibrium with your personal chemistry.”

“And it's not safe for my clothes. That's why you had me take them off, right?”

Zexion suppressed a sigh, reminding himself that Demyx wouldn't have had any prior experience with this kind of experiment. Few could claim the privilege, and Demyx himself was not an academic, so it was only natural.

“Not quite. Clothes would create a sensation that you would doubtlessly fixate upon, thus defeating the purpose of sensory deprivation. Now, if you would be so kind, please get in the capsule.”

Demyx hesitated only for a moment, long enough for excitement to overtake his uncertainty, before carefully climbing over the edge and lying on his back. He stared at where the open lid of the pod met the white ceiling in his vision, before his gaze rested on the kind cobalt eye that peered over the lip of the machine. There was nothing he could think of that made him prouder than watching the warmth in that gaze grow with each passing day, and knowing that he was the reason behind it.

Zexion stepped onto a stool beside the machine, but instead of closing the lid like Demyx expected, he leaned over slightly, taking a bare hand in his own. His mouth began moving, but he didn't say anything. Demyx felt a deep sense of calmness wash over him, fast enough that he yawned in response. Zexion chuckled habitually, brushing stray strands away from his partner's face.

“Don't fall asleep, now. You should be fine, but I don't want to take any chances.”

The sentiment of _'you're precious to me'_ went unspoken, but Demyx understood the intention like it had been impressed upon his soul.

“There is a microphone built into the lid. Just talk me through how you're feeling, and if you stop talking for three minutes, I'll presume that something has happened and open the pod. It is also lined with sensors and regulators, so the temperature and humidity will remain consistent, even if you were to change state. They also serve another purpose, although we'll not be getting into that today. Is there anything that I need to clarify?”

Demyx smiled warmly, stroking Zexion's hand with his thumb. “Nah, I've got it, thanks. Anything else I need to know?”

Zexion watched him for a long moment, his calculating stare replaced with one of unguarded affection. Even so, his face was pinched in thought as he considered the question. Shaking his head, he placed a slow kiss on Demyx's lips before shifting back.

“This experiment is about your experiences here. Any thoughts, sensations, memories or emotions are valid and valuable, but I need you to tell me about them. I can only discern so much on my own.”

“I'll do my best,” Demyx grinned. Turquoise eyes landed on that grateful smile before the lid was closed, the soft hissing of machinery barely heard through the thick steel as pressurised locks moved into place. Darkness engulfed him, pleasant compared to the kind that they lived with. There was an almost painful silence for a moment, before an even, loud noise interrupted it. It took Demyx ten seconds to realise that it was his breathing.

“Whoa...” he murmured, running his hand through his hair. It echoed back to him faintly, quieter than the silence, but loud enough to pick up on. “I can't believe my breathing is so loud. I'll probably be hearing it all the time now.”

He wondered if Zexion had a comment for him, even knowing that if he did, it wouldn't reach him.

_Probably. He thinks of everything._

“I'm gonna go off how well I know you, and treat this like a normal conversation. So, I'll probably pause long enough for your shorter explanations.” Demyx smiled to himself, pleased with how comfortable he felt.

“I feel kinda floaty, but it's nice. Like nothing can hold me down. Have you ever experienced this? I hope so. You'll love it!”

On the other side of the pod's wall, only partially listening to the conversation that was being recorded and transcribed automatically, Zexion nodded. He sat with his knees braced against the desk, his Lexicon open across his thighs. His eyes were closed, his breathing controlled as he focused on his spell. It wasn't as effective as he'd like, but with it, he was able to share some of Demyx's experience. Even if it was only a shallow version, more like a shadow than a phantom sensation, he would take everything he could get. Any shred of information that might offer insight into how his feelings worked was welcome.

Demyx set one hand on his hip, surprised at how his nerves registered the heat and pressure. Carefully, he reminded himself that he had nothing to do with fire, and resisted the urge to yank his hand away.

“Honestly, I don't usually feel so hot to myself. Then again, clothes can change a lot about a person, from distinguishing appearance to how much or little they're affected by heat. If just my skin is enough to make little sparks, how incredible would the gloves be in here? Would they feel hard or soft? Warm or cold? I bet they'd feel rough, too.”

Slowly, he moved his hand to his wrist, experimentally rubbing circles into it.

“So many textures exist in the worlds. All those things to experience... You could do just about anything in here.”

He crossed his arms, hyper aware of their weight and warmth. They unwound themselves just as quickly, reaching to press against the solution. For just a moment, the weightless feeling subsided.

“It feels really weird, not having water around. Like I'm missing something, or maybe I'm remembering what it was like before that power. It's not... _hollow,_ just different. Like I've forgotten how to walk or something.”

Zexion nodded to himself again, sweat beginning to form on his neck and brow. The effort of concentrating on both his spell and Demyx's words was enough to cause it, but the residual heat he felt exacerbated the effect. Furthermore, he found some of Demyx's gestures to be distracting.

Demyx crossed his legs, gasping with a thought so sudden that if he hadn't stopped himself from sitting up, he would have hit his head. “Oh! Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly? This is probably close. Or maybe not. Flying would have more... resistance, I think. You'd actually be going somewhere, and have the wind on your face.”

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine a place where there was only sky, and that he could feel the wind. Sensory memory began to surface as he focused, the soft tickling of intangible pressure caressing his cheeks.

“I'm remembering what the wind feels like, I think. My cheeks feel weird, that's all. Is it possible to feel things that you've never experienced, if you think about them hard enough? I think that'd be cool to test.”

_We'll make a scientist out of you yet,_ Zexion mused absently.

“Should I try it? I think I will. You want data, right?”

Wrinkles forming on his brow from concentration, Demyx tried to think of something that he had yet to experience, but wanted to. An easy smile relaxed his features as he found one, rolling onto his side with great difficulty and care. He entertained the idea of Zexion at his back, arms wrapped protectively around his waist, and dreamed that it could be real one day.

Outside of the capsule, Zexion glanced cautiously over his shoulder at the sudden sensation behind him, but found nothing. He exhaled methodically, shaking his head at his vague nervousness.

_It is unnecessary,_ he decided, reminding himself that he was alone. There was nothing here that could touch him so suddenly.

Since bringing outlines of his experiments to Vexen, it was assured that they would not be disturbed. Vexen cared too much about their results to risk interrupting, agreeing to never enter this lab until Zexion had opened the door personally, and was quick to snap at anyone who would dare to get too near. It had been rather amusing to watch Xaldin's eyebrows fly to his hairline when their elder started shrieking at him without warning.

“Wow,” Demyx breathed, voice crackling over the speaker. “I didn't think that would work.” He continued explaining what just happened, but Zexion had stopped listening, losing himself in his thoughts.

_So, even without sway over illusions, Demyx is able to conjure physical impressions. Although discovering how we can feel and exist without hearts is our first priority, the abilities of the mind are truly limitless. To create something from nothing, and to repurpose known sensations into a new form... Truly, it is incredible._

Deciding that he had had enough for the time being, he closed the Lexicon, severing the psychic link between them as it slammed shut. He stood and gently shook the sensations out of his body, but the phantom embrace lingered oddly at his back. Frowning, he stared at the sensory chamber, uncertain as to why the effects of the spell remained when he had dismissed it.

_Perhaps running this experiment for longer would be beneficial, but I cannot simply wait for these answers. I may lose them forever if I fail to act now._

Crossing the room quickly to press the release button, he waited impatiently for the mechanisms to unlock. He leaned over the edge as the lid raised itself, peering in at the man who was now more than just a test subject.

Demyx lay on his side, curled in on himself with a contented smile. He was still quietly relaying his experience, nose almost pressed to the steel. Given his proximity to the edge, Zexion was surprised that he had not bumped into it accidentally, or grown too cold.

“Demyx?” he inquired softly, not wanting to startle him. The other man opened his eyes, quickly squinting as the white room threatened to hurt them with its brightness. His pupils were barely pinpricks against the light, he noticed.

“Oh, hey, Zexi.” The man sat up slowly, holding his gaze as his eyes adjusted. Whether from the cold or as a result of being still for so long, he shivered. Zexion frowned again, wrapping his arms around him. Demyx clung slightly, returning the gesture, and the researcher realised with a start that the sensation was gone. “I thought we had more time.”

“We did,” Zexion apologised, helping him climb out of the pod before returning his clothes. Demyx pulled them on, sighing softly at the new warmth, but kept his gloves off.

Demyx pressed their noses together, a hand going to the back of Zexion's neck, before he yanked it away with an expression of shock.

“Are you okay?!”

Zexion crossed his arms, face briefly flickering with reflexive anger at the suddenness, before his features softened. “Why do you ask?”

“Your hair is wet.” Hesitantly, his hand returned. “Definitely sweat, but it's cold and clammy. Did something happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner?” His features were drawn tight, worry and fear blending into a mask that might look angry to a casual observer.

Surprised, Zexion opened his mouth to object, running his hand through the back of his hair. Sweat clung to his glove as he brought it back in front of his eye, which widened. Enraptured with his other discoveries, he had completely forgotten about the changes, and this news was disconcerting.

“Hey,” Demyx murmured softly, wrapping his free arm around him in a careful hug. Zexion closed his eyes, leaning into it. The gesture was always comforting, and at present, it was a necessary point of stability. “It's alright.”

“Demyx, I haven't been entirely honest with you.” He expected the other to pull away at his confession, to look angry or disgusted. Instead, Demyx held him closer, voice blessedly even.

“I know.”

They were still for several minutes, the faint whirring of the computer still running the transcription program audible in the background. Zexion used the relative silence to search for his words, the other waiting patiently.

“You do,” he whispered resolutely. Briefly, he wondered how he had managed to feel so little emotion as a child, given that the smallest piece of a functional heart could render him speechless.

“Before I closed the capsule, I cast a spell on you. I assure you that it would not alter results, that it was directed more at myself than you, and yet... I acted inappropriately, and failed to provide the means for informed consent that I have supplied with each experiment. Perhaps previously I would have thought nothing of it, but now, after we've grown close, it is inexcusable!” He hung his head in shame, fists clenched. “I am truly, deeply sorry!”

“I know,” Demyx repeated, beginning to rub slow, soothing circles into his back as his dry hand cupped his cheek. “I forgive you.”

Zexion raised his chin, mouth open to scold him, fixing him with an accusatory glare filled with the unpleasant heat of self-loathing. All that escaped him at Demyx's expression was a disbelieving whisper.

“How could you...?”

“Because I care about you. Besides, I know that you have my best interests at heart – you've always been so careful with me before. Just don't do it again without telling me first, alright?”

“Yes, of course. I understand.” He hesitated briefly, before he added a quick “Thank you.”

Demyx nodded, before pressing his lips to Zexion's forehead. Zexion shifted, resting his face dejectedly in the crook of his neck.

“I was focusing on the enchantment. You touching yourself combined with my concentration caused the sweat.”

“I was not tou-” Demyx started, before realising what he meant and resting his chin on the other's head. The other raised his eyebrow curiously at his snickering, tickling his neck. “Nevermind. You don't know what I'm talking about. I mean, you didn't even know what making out was, initially. Actually, if you really want to know how the heart works... I think you need to focus more on how they interact with other hearts. You've just been working on everything in isolation.”

“Isolation...” Zexion repeated, closing his eyes. “Connection...” It was worth studying, but he felt unusually tired.

“Yeah. It's a good start, right?”

Zexion nodded.

“You should get some rest. I'll make sure you get to bed okay.”

After another nod of confirmation, Demyx pulled his gloves on, before opening a dark corridor. He guided Zexion through it, carefully helping him sit on the edge of his bed. There was a comfortable silence between them, with Zexion trying to stay awake as Demyx checked over him. Satisfied, he turned to leave, but the scientist called out to him softly.

“Won't you stay?”

Demyx turned back to him, surprise clear on his face as his hands rested on his hips.

“You're sure? You won't get sensory overload in the middle of the night and dump me on the floor, or something?”

Pausing only briefly, Zexion smiled. “I might. But I'd like you to stay, if only until I fall asleep. Please?”

Without hesitation, Demyx said “of course,” before sitting beside him. Zexion lay down, his back against the wall, and pulled the other into his arms. Demyx was still until long after the other's breathing changed. Then, carefully, he rolled onto his other side, with his back to Zexion. He closed his eyes, savouring the physical sensation of what he had envisioned earlier.

_It's even better than I imagined._

He would have fallen asleep from the warmth, complete relaxation washing over him, had Zexion's words not returned to him.

_Only until I fall asleep._

Demyx nodded to himself, peering over his shoulder to gaze at the unchanged expression Zexion wore, before carefully extricating himself from his arms. Zexion stirred, but did not wake.

He smiled fondly, watching for a few moments longer, before silently travelling to his own room. Many thoughts crossed his mind as he made his way to bed and curled up, but one persisted until he managed to sleep.

_Best. Day. Ever._

 


End file.
